Public Times
by maxbear
Summary: I know Sucky Title but it s a Better Story , So just Read it .
1. Chapter 1

Vanessa took her clothes off and got in the shower , thinking about Zac and how things have changed how just one movie could just make you in love just like that , even though every thing had been carzy these past two years , he had always loved her...

" Zac !!" Vanessa Whined in her baby voice " Come here !!" zac ran to her side

" Yea baby ?" Vanessa giggled and kissed him and tried to pull his clothes off" baby I have to go to work !" Vanessa whined and Zac smiled

" You always have to go to work !!" She crossed her arms playfully " Just give me a kiss Please "

" Vanessa you know your kisses lead too !" Zac Said as he fixed his clothes from Vanessa " We could do this tonight " he gave her a quick kiss and walked out as ashely walked in " hey Ash , Bye ash " Ashley laughed and simpley waved at him , she looked at Vanessa who was pissed off

" hey Nessy Whats worng ?" Ashley flopped next to her

" I want to Have Sex!!" Ashley eyes widein " Sorry to much ?" Ashley nodded

" Nessa just tell Zac "

" Hes always working ! And whens hes not and horney I have my.. You know" Vanessa rolled her eye , Ashley eye wided even more " Im sorry Ashley , But the only time we did It was like 6 mouths ago."Vanessa crossed her arms , Ashley bit her lip

" Ness you have to..hold on " She said as her phone starrted to ring " Lucas hey babe...yea I have that...Im going to wear the red one...thats right ...see you babe ...What?...No no get them...Does it matter ...Yes !...the ones that fit you...Babe ...Your the one ...JUST GET THE CONDOMS!..." Vanessa mouth droped as ashley covered her mouth " Ill call you back lucas " She hung up the phone " So what we could do it !" Vanessa rooled her eyes

" Ashley , what ever Zac likes it or not we are having sex !" just when she said that stella opened the door

" hey sis look whos spending the night " Vanessa groned this was going to be hard

that night

" Zac Im ready " Vanessa said as Zac came in there room , and sat on the bed looking sleepy.

2 minutes later

" Zac ! you said we where going to do it "Vanessa whined as zac took his shirt off and changed him pants

" Sorry Babe but Im sleepy and your sister is " he laied down as Vanessa got on top of him " Vanessa ! please Oh God !" Vanessa pulled his Pans off along with his underwear and bucked her hips , they both started to moan " OOOOHHH GOD !!"

Stella jumped up and called her mother

" I cant believe you two " Gina yelled at zac and vanessa who where Still in the bed " Having sex knowing shes in the house !" Vanessa covered up more , So did Zac both of there cheecks turned Red

" Ha ha ha ha " Ashley laughed holding her stomach " She Called your mother !"

" Its not funny Ash , I cant go out knowing that my mom Saw my Boyfirend having sex with me and saw his you know" Vanessa blushed thinking of Zac , just then ashley Started to turn me green , and pucked " Ashley are you okay ?"

" I Think Im Pregnant "


	2. Chapter 2

An:Lemon in this Chapter , Zac and Vanessa , You've been Warned

--

" I Think I'm Pregnant " Vanessa Gasped " Oh Ash Does Lucas know Yet ?" Ashley Shook her Head , it was Quite in the Room As Stella Walked in Not looking in her Sisters Eyes

" So Vanessa ," Ashley Changed the Subject "you Should get the pill , So when Hes.." She Turned and Saw Stella Standing their " Happy , and Wants to Play , there's no Stopping it !."

" Im 10 not Stupid , you Want Vanessa to get on Birth control So she Cant Get Her Period , And Leave Zac horny ." Vanessa Gasp " What You Had Sex With in In the other Room !," Vanessa Glared at her , Stella Ran in her Room , Ashley Didn't Talk until She Heard a Door Close.

" Shes Really Smart !, Any Way , So Your going to get on the Pill ?" Vanessa Nodded " Yes , Now Preggo !, So what are you Gonna do ?"

" Aboard the Thing ," Vanessa Glared at her " What, Vanessa What else Am I gonna Do !"

" Love it , Care for it , Tell Lucas before I do !." Ashley Sighed and Got up " you Could Be A Bitch and you Could tell him All you want I , Doing It !." She Stormed off , Vanessa Sighed and Before She Could Run after her , She Heard Ashley Drive off .

-That Night-

Zac Jumped in to bed , Which Vanessa Was in Cuddled in a Ball He Kissed Her and Made his Way Down her Next and tugged at her Pants and Shirt " Not Right now Zac I have _Alot _on my Mind ." Zac Fully Pulled her Pants Down and kissed her Stomach He , Grabbed her Under Wear ," Zac Please !" She Sat up , Sighed " Let Me Sleep please !" Zac Sighed as Vanessa Cuddled Up in A Ball .

- Next Day -

Vanessa Sipped her coffee As Zac Walked in the Room Stella Got up And Placed her boll She was Wearing her School Uniform in the Sink She Was Using For Cereal, " So Zac ,I didn't Hear Any Moaning You Didn't Have Sex Did you ?."

" Stella ! Get out !" Vanessa Yelled As Stella Ran to , the Guest Room " Zac I'm Sorry about Last Night its Just - " The Phone cut her off , As she Answered

" Hello ?"

" Vanessa ," the Voice Said , It Was A Males Voice ," Ive Been watching You ,"

" Who Are you," Vanessa Started to Get Scared " How Do you Know my Name , Zac looked at her with Concern

" I Can See your Every move , Right know your Biting you Lip And Zac is Eating Cereal ," Vanessa moved her Hand from her mouth and Looked at Zac Who Was indeed Eat Cereal .

" Nessa , What Going on ?!" Vanessa put the phone on Speaker

" Vanessa , I told you I'm Watching you I can See you looking At Zac Helpless ," Zac got Angry

" Guest What Buddy if you Call Again I going to kick your Fucking Ass !," Zac Yelled

" Thats not going to Stop me , Vanessa Im Watching you ," ( A/n : I know kind of Cheesy , But Spare me )

" Vanessa " She Wrapped her legs around Zac As He Called Stella And got in the Car. Vanessa Called her mother

" Hello;?" Gina Asked " Mom " Vanessa Sniffed

" What Happened ? Nessa?" Vanessa Cried harder As Zac Took the phone and put it on Speaker,

" Hello ?" Zac Brushed Vanessa's hair out of hair from her face " Zac what happened ?!"Zac told her the Story Gina Gasp

" What ! Bring her over here Right now !," Zac hung up the phone as they Stopped in front of Gina's house.

Stella Got out of the Car with her book bag on , She Turned her head and Saw a Figer behind A tree , She looked Twicie and the Figer was gone , She Nearly ran in the house .

-That night-

Vanessa Was laying in her old bed Cuddled up With Zac , She couldnt Sleep Even though she was Sleepy ," Zac " She grabbed his hand , He was running his hand lightly on her side , She was getting Turned on .

" Sorry ," he Said , She Could tell he was blushing even though it was Dark in the Room she could see him. She Kissed him Softly , He kissed her back " Vanessa I know your Scared , But Don't worry Ill be there for you Kay?" Vanessa Nodded and Kissed him ,

" Zac I love you ," She pulled him on top of him , Zac Pulled His and Vanessa's Shirt off , Vanessa Took his Pants off Along with his boxer's, Zac Slowly Went Down as he kissed Vanessas Stomach , He Made it to her Pants and Pulled them down , She moaned when he Started to finger her.

" Shh, Your Mom and Dad ." Vanessa bit her lip as he pulled them Down , Zac opened her legs and was about to thrust , he leaned down and kissed her , the pushed himself in She Gasp and moan Quitely , Zac bit his lip and He Started to buck faster , it was Harder From them to be Quite . Vanessa Was about to cum She could feel Zac about to , Zac Gave one more Thrust the Came in her. He lad on top of her , Taking Breathes .

" I love you "

" I love too V."

-Ashleys house-

Ashley Was standing Inches from the Stares , She Didnt know what to do, Vanessa wasnt home , Lucas was at work , She Was Stuck,' Stupid Baby ' She thought She closed her eyes , She Sucked in a Breath of air and Pushed her Self down the Steps, Ashley Blacked out.

Many Hours After Ashley Tried to Kill her Baby , Lucas Steped in the Door and found Ashley Passed oout on the bottom of the Steps , He ran to her and Brushed the Hair from her Face , There Was blood Coming From the Back of her Head , Lucas Cried and Called Vanessa.

- With Vanessa And Zac -

Vanessa's Phone Started to Ring , As Zac Picked it up for her " Hello ?," Zac Asked

" Zac it's Lucas ," Zac Heard Crying from the other end of the phone " What happend ? "

" Ashley Fell down the Steps and ( Sob) and She busted her Head open ," Zac Was Speechless , and Woke Vanessa up.

" Lucas go to the hospital, Were going to meet you ," Zac hung the Phone up , Vanessa Was confused .Zac told her the Story , Vanessa Was pale , She and Zac ran in to the car( not before putting Clothes on) , and Drove off.

--

OOOOO WHAT WILL HAPPENED NEXT!.


End file.
